A Little Fun on a Motorbike
by glamglaceon
Summary: Complete. When Lily and James leave Sirius in charge of babysitting Harry, Sirius decides to take his little godson on a little ride on his motorbike.


A Little Fun Ride on a Motorbike

**A Little Fun Ride on a Motorbike**  
_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_Summary: While James and Lily are out for dinner, Sirius babysits his little godson and takes him on a little motorcycle ride._

dbdbdbdbdbdb  
"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself and Harry, Sirius?" Lily Potter asked frantically, twisting her wedding band on her left ring finger.

James Potter let out a sigh and pulled his wife to the door. "They will be fine, Lily-flower. What could possibly happen?"

The last Sirius saw of Lily, she was frowning at her husband before the door closed and left the 21-year-old bachelor alone with a six-month-old infant. He let out a sigh and pressed his back against the wall. What in Merlin's name was he thinking, offering to look over his young godson while James and Lily went out for a dinner alone.

The young Marauder was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Harry gurgle happily at him. He started to crawl over to his godfather, babbling nonsense. Sirius let a smile flit over his lips as he lifted his godson up.

"Alright, Harry, what should we do?" He pondered for a little while before an idea struck him. "Hey, how about we take a little ride, buddy?"

Harry let out a little squeal, waving his little chubby arms up and down, grinning. Sirius laughed and went to grab his leather jacket and keys.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb  
Remus Lupin walked over to his fireplace and threw a handful of powder into his fireplace, watching as the fire turned green and grew large enough for him to walk through. Secretly he had promised Lily that he would check in on Sirius to see how he was doing. He knew that the couple were asking for trouble when they asked Sirius to babysit his young godson, but he also knew that Sirius would have loved to know Harry better. Remus almost felt jealous of the instant bond Harry had with his godfather. The Ministry of Magic had forbidden werewolves to have or adopt children under the age of 17, or to marry either. So he relied on young Harry to be the son he could never have, however one-sided the relationship would be.

"Godric's Hollow, family first!" he bellowed the destination and password into the fire.

Remus closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact of tumbling out of James and Lily's house. Once he finished rolling out from the fireplace, the werewolf dusted his robes off and glanced around. The house was quiet. Too quiet for a baby and a man who still thought he was a kid.

"Sirius? You there?" Remus called out, instinctively pulling his wand out. His heart was in his throat, hoping nothing had happened to his friend and surrogate son.

"...and up we go!" came Sirius' excited voice from the backyard.

Fearing the worst, the young werewolf dashed out to the back and felt his jaw drop and his eyes bug out. Sirius was sitting on his motorbike, his pride and joy, with a giggling infant in front of him. They were at least 30 feet in the air, just floating there. There was no sound of the roaring of the engine and Remus knew Sirius had placed a Silencing Charm on the motorbike.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Remus yelled, feeling his heart plummet into his stomach.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius sang, a wicked grin on his face. "Wanna ride?" From the front, Harry poked his head out and let out a happy gurgle.

"BRING THAT BIKE DOWN THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU HURT HARRY!" the werewolf continued to yell.

"HE'S FINE, REMUS!" Sirius called down and he brought the bike a little higher, making his godson squeal in delight. He ignored Remus' yells as he smiled down at Harry. The infant was bouncing up and down on his bottom, squealing.

Oh how Remus would hate telling of this incident to Harry's parents. He knew that Lily would freak out and James, after yelling at his best friend, would be excited that his son loved flying. _Between James and Sirius, they will be giving me gray hair prematurely,_ he thought, pulling a hand over his face.

As the sky started to turn darker, Sirius, to Remus' relief, lowered the bike until they touched down. The werewolf walked to them, his face pale. After he successfully smacked Sirius over the head, he picked up Harry and walked back into the house with Harry babbling happily. If Remus had thought about it, if Harry could talk he would be babbling about how he flew.

"You scared me there, Pronglet," Remus murmured to him. "You better be glad that your mother wasn't here or she wouldn't let you out of her sight."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb  
fin


End file.
